Misunderstanding
by keybored
Summary: A sort of prequel to "The Marriage Contract". An AU Yullen slash hint if you squint fic written after June 2009's Yullen Week theme 'Misunderstanding'.


**A/N: **This is a _sort of_ prequel to my other story "The Marriage Contract". Sort of since you'll see it's not exactly the same. It's actually an idea I came up with from June 2009's Yullen Week, the theme **Misunderstanding **and was written in my notebook way back in May 21, 2009. I dated it, that's why I remembered. Go on ahead and see how this one turns out.

**Warnings: **Language, violence, a very sudden change of mood and writing style I guess, some plot holes maybe, and some Yullen slash hints…if you squint really really hard.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-man does not belong to me.

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

The room was dark, almost pitch black. The lack of any form of light source caused everything inside the area to be almost invisible, though there was nothing that fascinating to see either way.

It was a pretty vacant living room with the barest of furniture inside. A simple rug covered the floor from one corner to the other with a long couch and a glass table arranged in the middle of the room on top of it. A glass shelf stood by the wall right beside the door to the kitchen, every shelf filled with books, and another table to the opposite end by the curtained window supporting nothing but a cordless phone.

All of which were clean, all of which were well maintained, and all of which were exactly where they were supposed to be that fine evening in the middle of the night.

All except for the owner of the house who was sitting crossed legged beside the couch, a sword lying within arms reach right in front of him, meditating.

Waiting.

Breathing in deeply and keeping his eyes closed, Kanda Yuu allowed himself to relax further into his current stance. The darkness was doing a good job, camouflaging him almost completely with his surroundings, as well as his very own appearance, with the ebony locks he kept in a high pony tail and the equally dark colored sleeveless turtleneck shirt and pants he wore. Even his house was well prepared for any form of situation, having it sound proofed to prevent anyone from hearing anything unnecessary from inside. These were all preliminary measures he took. Preparations for whenever his instincts told him that something was going to happen, this time right there that very evening, and he _always_ trusted his instincts.

It was what kept him alive for this long in his field of work as an assassin for the Dark Organization. Like hell he wasn't going to start doubting it now.

The sudden feeling of the hairs in the back of his neck rising quickly halted anymore of his thoughts. It was the exact same time he heard the softest of sounds coming from the entrance hall to his home, and it immediately caused him to be on guard. A moment passed and his senses started to tingle with excitement at the sudden turn of events.

With assassination, stealth was one of the most important skills a person could master to become successful in the field of work. Being able to hide ones presence gave them the advantage, the element of surprise. Kanda himself was very good at concealing his presence from other people, though it was different when it was the other way around.

This person…was _dangerous._

He knew perfectly well from where he had come in, but as to where he was now, Kanda could not pinpoint.

It was now officially a game of hide and seek, though Kanda was by no means, hiding, and even went as far as to not even bother concealing his own presence. Patience was never a virtue of his, but for now, he would just have to listen and wait.

He may have been the bait that evening, but he was _never_ the prey.

Grinning at the thoughts that flitted across his head, he ducked just in time, a small blade barely missing his raven locks before he grabbed onto his sword and rolled forward.

He didn't even miss a beat as he landed in a crouch, one hand supporting him on the ground and the other holding the sheath near the hilt of the sword. Twisting his body a second later to face his enemy, he moved his sword, catching the tip of the blade right between the crack of the blades juncture, and with a hard jerk the blade flew to the other side of the room.

The enemy moved back, and Kanda took his time unsheathing his sword, drawing himself to a stance, all the while observing his enemy who did the same thing. A menacing smirk made its way to his face at the rather small silhouette of his opponent who was covered head to toe in black.

Small, most definitely, but to be able to hold his ground against him for more than a few minutes…Kanda unconsciously licked his lips at the challenge.

Someone desperately seemed want him dead, and they'd sent someone pretty capable to do it.

Movements flashed after that in the blink of an eye as the enemy had produced what looked to be two double edged daggers, each in one hand and one aiming for his head at break neck speed. Kanda merely sidestepped and turned, his hand moving in a horizontal slash along with his body. The enemy dodged easily enough, but was unable to anticipate his next attack. A downward slash aimed to split the person in half. It was met with the resistance of a single blade, but the force behind Kanda's attack caused his blade to graze the other by neck, making the raven haired assassin smirked.

First blood was his.

The battle continued onwards were they both met strike for strike, the minutes slowly turning into hours. Often times one would land a blow, but it _always_ never fatal. Always _just_ a close call. They were evenly matched, and Kanda couldn't help but admire his adversary's skills for that.

The fact that he could no longer land a proper hit and the fact that he was now barely able to deflect those well aimed hits proved that it was only because of the others carelessness that he was able to draw blood.

Parrying another slash, Kanda was taken off guard when a foot came sailing to the side of his face, landing squarely on his jaw and pushing him back. He hit the shelf and the glass shattered all over the floor at the impact. He wasn't given any time to think as the enemy sped towards him with the blade.

He smirked.

Grabbing the other by the wrist, he twisted the appendage making him let go of the blade, bringing his own sword upwards which the stranger barely missed. Clicking his tongue, he quickly changed their positions and slammed the other onto the shelf using his wrist and stabbed his sword straight for the persons head.

The persons mask fell to the floor revealing hair paler than skin that was still visible through the darkness. He didn't even need to see the person to know that his cheeks were bleeding where the blade was stuck. Both were panting heavily and were unable to move, and Kanda was highly aware of the blade grazing the skin to his heart.

It was a draw, and his enemy knew it too.

Breath still heavy, Kanda removed his blade from the wall and took a few cautious steps back while the enemy remained leaning against the shelf. Silence once again filled the room, the only sound coming from their breaths as tension slowly took over.

It was only broken when his opponent took the initiative and spoke first, surprising Kanda at the serious but young tone of voice.

"I'm actually quite surprised you can fight", the other shifts and holds his side as if ready for another round. "I'm still going to have to kill you though. This world doesn't need any more corrupt government officials like you, Mr. Leverrier."

…

Kanda stared…and twitched. Did he just…?

"Malcolm C. Leverrier is my next door neighbor."

A heavy silence soon followed.

"Excuse me…what?" This time a vein pulsed through Kanda's forehead at the others tone of voice.

"I said, the fucking snake eyed government you're looking for is my fucking next door neighbor."

"WHAT?!"

And just like that all the tension between the two of them disappeared like nothing even happened. The stranger suddenly moved, and before Kanda could question the others actions, light filled the room, temporarily blinding the both of them for a few seconds.

Kanda's gaze fell back onto the face of his attacker, pale, bleeding and filled with absolute horror. He twitched again.

And glared.

How the fuck did he end up at par with a pale scrawny kid who looked more like a vegetable than an actual human being with a hair like that?! The aforementioned vegetable didn't even realize the deadly gaze, seemingly lost in his own little world.

The realization of the situation then suddenly dawned on him as Kanda's mood turned for the worst and all the traces of the calm he had felt over the battle slowly disappeared from the face of the universe.

So he had just been fucking assaulted in his own home, _almost_ murdered, only to find out that the idiotic veggie was trying to kill someone else?!

"Bloody- I-I mean… a-are you alright…sir?"

Kanda snapped and drew his blade.

"Go to fucking hell."

**2 Months Later…**

Allen burst into his co-workers office and waltzed the short distance to the vacant chair in front of the desk, seating himself gracelessly on it before slamming his head onto the table top with a loud smack.

"…You alright there shounen?" A loud sigh, was Tyki Mikks answer, before the muffled reply came.

"…He's going to call again…I just_ know_ it." And at this, Tyki raised an eyebrow.

Two months ago, one of Noah's most successful assassins had had a taste of his most humiliating of failures all because of the fact that his source had given him the incorrect address.

Not only was he unable to kill his target, he ended up getting into a fight with another organizations assassin, and if that wasn't bad enough, the guy wouldn't allow Allen's company to just simply pay for the damage.

He had to compensate by doing the manual labor himself.

As if on queue, the boys phone started ringing and it was out of his pocket in a matter of seconds.

"What is it this time git?" He says, his voice obviously annoyed.

After a few buzzing noises that Tyki didn't quite get, the boy's brows scrunched up in irritation.

"Your drain? Didn't I just fix that one a week ago?"

…

"What do you mean by mugen accidentally slicing it in half?! I told you before, we never moved the fight to your kitchen so that place should _not_ be any of my responsibility."

Many more complains left the boys lips after that, but as he stood up with a defeated groan and dragged his feet to the entrance with nothing but a small farewell leaving his lips, Tyki couldn't help but smile.

The boy only wore his best shirt whenever he knew a call was coming from that man after all.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Told you the mood would suddenly change, so yeah…how was that for a misunderstanding? XD

And to those who like my Marriage Contract story, I actually tried writing chapter 2, though I failed miserably and just decided to write this one instead. I'll be doing another few shots on it, though things will change if I fail those shots too.

If that happens, you can kiss drabble goodbye and say hello to a rewrite of chapter 1 _and _an update of chapter 2. Just gimme a week or two. Hopefully it will be better by then.

Like always, I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
